1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental device, and particularly to a dental instrument including a dental syringe and a topical anesthetic dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
While anesthetic solutions are typically administered to minimize pain associated with a particular dental procedure, the process of injecting the anesthetic solution itself can be very painful. Various topical agents are employed to minimize the pain that would otherwise be experienced by the injection. Topical anesthetics, for example, in the form of gels (Benzocaine), sprays (Tetracaine), patches (Lidocaine, EMLA made of lidocaine and prilocaine), and creams (EMLA) can be used to provide relief from pain associated with the injection.
Traditionally, administration of the topical anesthetic and the injectable anesthetic has been a cumbersome process, requiring the use of separate instruments and preparation measures. The prescribed protocol for sterilizing the target zone, preparing the instruments, and applying the topical anesthetic can significantly increase the overall time a caregiver must spend with each patient prior to administering the anesthetic injection. Oftentimes, multiple caregivers can be required to topically apply the anesthetic and administer the injection. In addition, a caregiver using a needle for injecting the anesthetic solution must take extra care to avoid accidental needle pricks and infectious needle stick injuries. The risk of an accidental needle stick injury is particularly high when a caregiver attempts to recap the needle after injection.
Thus, a dental instrument solving the aforementioned problems is desired.